creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 April 2014
02:46 hi 02:46 Moja też QWA -,- Moja prababcia to Stasia xd 02:46 Hej xd 02:47 Kto czyta dziennik cotygodniowy "NIE" 02:47 ??? 02:47 Ja ,,NIE''... 02:47 Aha fajnie wiedzieć xD 02:47 Ja nie. xD 02:48 A ja "TAK" 02:48 Robie czatową kripipaste na żywo, uwaga xd 02:48 heya 02:48 Hej 02:48 Bonjour. 02:48 Dzię dobry 02:49 Ja i tak tylko na chwilę, bo zaraz idę grać w Isaaca 02:49 Nie paczcie za siebie... 02:49 O nie ściana jest za mną OMG 02:49 xD 02:50 Mam za sobą szafę i płytę od gry Dawn of War XD 02:50 Nie wyszło, lol :o 02:50 Ooo mój boże.... 02:50 To.... 02:50 Mam za sobą ścianę z chińskimi krzaczkami (ok) 02:51 ŚCIANA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! 02:51 xd 02:51 Eeeee xd 02:51 ATAK Z NIANACKA 02:52 Aaaaaaaaaaaa na kogo xd 02:52 Na Ciebie 02:52 xD 02:52 * PozytywnieCrazy umiera zabita z nienacka 02:52 D: 02:52 xd 02:53 Jak ty robisz że litery są szare? 02:53 ./me bez kropki xd 02:53 * Piniakolada magia 02:53 * PozytywnieCrazy potwierdza 02:53 /ZalgoGir No coś ty 02:53 * PozytywnieCrazy no widzisz, jednak magia 02:54 Okey już wiem xD 02:54 Ta cisza xd 02:55 /ZalgoGirl się drze 02:55 * PozytywnieCrazy ją ucisza xd 02:55 Nie wychodzi 02:56 pisze sie ./me bez kropki 02:56 * ZalgoGirl coś tam 02:56 No widzisz, wychodzi xd 02:56 Okey ogarniam XD 02:57 elo] 02:57 * PozytywnieCrazy gratuluje ZalgoGirl 02:57 Elo xd 02:57 Drzem (jest) dobry 02:57 zaczelam pisac nowe opowiadanoe 02:57 Jakie?? 02:57 O czym? 02:58 Właśnie xd O czym? 02:58 Czy ktokolwiek zauważył, że Dziubdziuś dziwnie pisze? 02:58 Gdzie? Troche tylko... 02:58 Ja zuważyłam tylko że ma dziwną nazwę\ 02:59 o tym jak jeff zjadl danonka... zartuje 02:59 Dziubdziuś, serio? 02:59 o dziubdziusiu the killer 02:59 jest 02:59 ona 02:59 Maruś the suicide xD 02:59 o: cube 02:59 coś ode mnie chciałeś 02:59 no co jeff lubi danonki 02:59 ... 2 dni temu bodajże XD 02:59 I herbate na sucho xd 03:00 wczoraj mi zjadł 5 czteropakow danonkow 03:00 A mi 3 kilo herbaty xd 03:00 To wy żyjecie? CZy z nim mieszkacie? xD 03:01 a mi wypil ośmiopak tatry + 2 cytrynowki 03:01 Chować danonki!!!! 03:01 Hej xd 03:01 * ZalgoGirl atakuje z nienacka danonki 03:01 Hej 03:01 * PozytywnieCrazy je ratuje 03:01 Drzem dobry 03:01 Bardzo xd 03:02 Eeeee. xd 03:02 Mniam mniam XD 03:02 ide po mocny full ukrylam pod podloga chyba tam nie zaglądal 03:02 Co ty Kiepski jesteś? XD 03:02 Właśnie spróbowałam zjeść herbate na sucho i jest smaczna o.o Nie dziwie mu sie... xd 03:03 heya 03:03 cube 03:03 nie ignoruj mnie :C 03:03 what? 03:03 o nie zajebal mi całą lodowke pomszcze to!!!!!!!!!!! 03:03 'EcstasyDarks 03:03 o: cube 03:03 coś ode mnie chciałeś" 03:03 Mocny full najlepszy xd 03:03 aaaa 03:03 czekaj 03:03 Trololol 03:04 a czemu uważacie ze dziwnie pisze? 03:04 >:C 03:04 * PozytywnieCrazy tak nie uważa xd 03:04 to fajnie a kto tak uważa? 03:04 xd 03:05 Ta cisza xd 03:05 Eeeee xd 03:05 hahahah 03:05 xd 03:05 ktoś ma mroczny sekret 03:05 M 03:05 Siemka 03:05 Ja, ale nie ten co myślisz... 03:05 Hej xd 03:05 czytaliście Creepy Party część 3 XD 03:05 Nom xd 03:06 i co? 03:06 ta pasta byłą dla was moi mili XD 03:06 Padłam z zakończenia, dawaj więcej części xd 03:06 a czytaliście jeff i justin/ dziubdzius sam pisal!!! 03:06 Witam :d 03:06 Więcej Creepy Party XD 03:06 kurwa jebana mucha 03:06 Drze Dobry XD 03:07 Witaj xd 03:07 Kończą mi się pomysły XD ale oki 03:07 moim zdaniem Creepy Party część 3 to taki niewypał 03:08 Fajne jest, co ty chcesz -,- Więcej części napisz, plosimyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 03:08 Ecstasy, bo mi wgl chodziło o samą nawigację, gdyż moim zdaniem ma jeden drobny błąd w kolorach, nie wiem czy to zamierzony zabieg, ale mnie to trochę razi >:( 03:08 Człowiek...Dziki Ben. czytaliSCie? to je dobre xd 03:08 na Voca Wiki 2014 04 07